Mistress of Shadows
by BSIL ReVAMP
Summary: What happens when you mix demons, immortals, humans, spirits, and gods? A world full of danger, that's what! InuYasha is on of the Legendary Warriors. When one of the legendary warriors dies, in a search for a certain person, what will happen? HIATUS ?
1. Default Chapter

Okay! I DON'T own InuYasha and co. (men in black suits slink quietly away) Yeah! and don't come back! NYAH! Okay! This is my first story here, so PLEASE! don't hate me! And I do accept flames! So... go ahead! flame away! But I do prefer nice reviews... come to think of it... I can't think of anyone who really _enjoys _flames...can you?

Who are you really? That was a question she dealt with daily. It was always the same. Who are you really? Never, Arigatoo, or would you please accept our humble thanks, always, Who are you really. She'd always tell them, with a smile and a playful glint. " If I told you that… I'd have to kill you. Now wouldn't I? They always knew she was joking, but it still puzzled them. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? What's her purpose? Why is she here? None of them ever found out. For it was a time, when all warriors were needed in the realm. Evil demons ran amok. Spirits ran, unchained. Immortals that were both evil and good plagued the world with disease and sickness. There were some legendary fighters. Kikyo, Sango, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Rin, Koga, Ayame, and Hiten. None of them knew her real name, so they always referred to her as the mystery girl, or, Mistress of shadows, for she always slipped in and out like a shadow. She was also legendary. But since no one knew her real name, they could not properly record her as one of them. Her weapons of choice were, a longbow and arrow, broadsword, katana, and surprisingly, a glaive. The glaive is like a staff, except it has 18 pounds of sharp solid steal on the end. She could also enchant her enemies with the sound of her voice, flute, or piccolo. She claimed she had another instrument, but it had been lost when the immortals and spirits were first released. You never really knew when she would turn up, what weapon she would use, or if she would finally reveal her true identity. The legendary warriors had vowed to bring her into their circle. Give her the proper credit she deserved, but first, they were going to have to be at the same place she was, at the same time, and try and figure out who she was. The last one as virtually impossible. The only part of her face you could see, were her lips and chin. A hood obscured the rest. They would have a very hard time figuring out who she was, as the only person who even had an inkling, was suffering blood loss, and her friends could not save her, for they were all pinned to trees with arrows, from dark priestesses.

" Let my friends go!" Kikyo shouted. " Let them go! InuYasha! WAKE UP!" but it was no use. They were under the spell of the arrows. The beast attacking Kikyo, took on the form of one of her friends. Attacked, then transformed again. Soon, there was only one person who it hadn't changed into. The red hair that had been there moments ago, now turned black. It grew in length. It was no longer in pigtails. The eyes changed from green, to gold. The fangs stayed, but the rest of the face, went from feminine, to masculine. Little white dog-ears appeared on its head. It grew in height, toning, and losing its feminine appearance. The beast stood before her. Got ready to deliver the final blow, but was tackled to the ground by a figure in a cloak. Soon the struggle was over. The thing was on the ground in its normal appearance. The figure ran over to the dying woman.

" Y-you are t-the Miss-stress of Sh-shadows? A-are you n-not?" she gasped. The figure nodded. " P-please. Save m-my friends." The Mistress of shadows lowered her hood to the dying woman. " I-it was y-you all a-along?" and with that, she was gone. The Mistress sighed, pulled her hood back up, and dug the valiant woman a proper grave. She then wandered over to the people pinned to the trees. She grasped the arrow of the red head, and pulled.

When everyone, save for the man with dog-ears was released, she slowly walked up to the tree he was pinned to. He was gorgeous. His hair was jet black. He was tall, and well built. His ears… were that of a dog. But unlike his hair, they were white. She looked up at him. Had you been there, you would have been able to see glints of silver coming from under the Mistresses hood. A small smile tugged at her lips. It was the man the

Shape-shifting bastard had turned into last. So she assumed the man's eyes were gold, but could not be sure. She studied his face once more, before grasping the arrow. Unlike the others, the arrow burst in her grasp. She stumbled back her mouth open in shock. Would one have been able to see her eyes, one could see they were wide with shock. The man slumped to the ground. She dragged the unconscious man over to where his friends were. She bandaged his wounds, along with the others, started a fire, wrote a note to him, and left.

When InuYasha woke up, the faces of his friends were all looking down at him. One was missing though. He struggled to a sitting position, and managed to gasp out,

" Where's Kikyo?" his friends frowned uncomfortably. InuYasha looked around. He saw a grave marker that hadn't been there before. " No. No. It can't be." InuYasha struggled over to the marker. On it, these words were carved.

_Here lies the legendary warrior, Kikyo._

_She fought bravely in battle, but was defeated._

_She, the only bearer of my true identity, died to save those of her friends _

_She is a true warrior. Should any one disturb this grave_

_I will deal with them personally._

_She deserves respect. She obtained it, and was never pigheaded about it_

_I may only hope that this valiant woman, passes on peacefully._

_May you rest in peace Kikyo_

InuYasha felt tears come to his eyes. Arigatoo, Mistress of shadows. May I hope to thank you personally one day. InuYasha gave a prayer for Kikyo, and with tears running down his face, walked back to the others.

Ookee! There ya have it! Chapter two will be up soon!


	2. Meeting you

They had only been on the road when sounds of a battle reached their ears. They all ran forward, determined to see what was the matter. Around the corner, a large spider demon, had a girl with raven black hair in his grasp. InuYasha froze. The girl resembled Kikyo, but could not, for there was a different scent to her. That of roses and cinnamon. InuYasha started to growl. The girl had not noticed their arrival. She was struggling in the demons grasp. Yet… the girl made no sound, even though her mouth was open, and looked as if she were screaming. A young boy was hacking at the monster.

" Let my sister go! She's all I have left!" the boy screamed at the demon. He hacked away at the demon with a farming scythe. InuYasha charged in, ignoring the protests of his friends. He destroyed the demon in one strike, gathering the girl into his arms before she hit the ground. He touched down. The girl clung to his shirt, and only let go when her brother ran over to her, and flung him self into her arms. After a few moments, the boy turned to InuYasha.

" Arigatoo! You saved my sister! She's all I have left." He smiled unhappily. " Our family and friends were killed just a few weeks ago. My sister…" InuYasha looked encouragingly at the boy. " I will tell you all about her, but first, I think that we should offer you hospitality for our rescue."

The boy and girl led them to a small temple. On the way, the boy had told them their names, and had explained what they had been doing when they were attacked. all through this, the girl, Kagome, had remained silent. She walked beside Sango, who tried to make conversation with her, but soon stopped when Kagome and only smiled confused at her. InuYasha would occasionally look back at her. Sesshomaru noticed this and smiled. He asked what InuYasha had not.

" Souta, tell us. What is wrong with your sister?" Souta smiled. Not quiet sure what to say.

" Kagome is… deaf and mute. That's why she never screamed, nor heard what you were trying to tell her, lady Sango." The group stopped in their tracks. Kagome was a deaf? And a mute? Kagome looked puzzled at their sudden stop. She touched InuYasha's shoulder, smiled encouragingly at him, and pointed to the temple, just up ahead. InuYasha smiled sadly, took Kagome's hand, and walked with her ahead of the group. Souta smiled sadly. " she needs to see the world. I don't think that she actually is a mute… I actually know very little of her. She actually just popped out of the blue one day. She's been my sister ever since."

They had been at the temple for several days now, Kagome was out gathering apples. Only Souta knew this, he just assumed the others knew as well. InuYasha was prowling around the temple, talking to Miroku.

" InuYasha, do think that Kagome could actually make an asset to this team?" Miroku quizzed.

" I'm really not sure Miroku. I mean… she handled the wounds that had been inflicted upon her brother without any struggle, which makes me wonder if she's been taught as a healer. We need one." InuYasha had had that thought running through his head all day. Sounds coming from outside brought him to a stop. They were obviously, being made by Kagome. The sounds grew more urgent. InuYasha rushed outside. There was Kagome, helping an old priestess up the steps to the temple. The old woman was wounded. Blood ran down her arm, face, and side. Kagome was drenched in the old woman's wounds. InuYasha recognized the old woman.

" Keade!"


	3. Problems and a decision

I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated! I've been obsorbed reading other people's stories... well... here's chappie two! ( huggles guitar) (i'm currently practicing my guitar) Oh! I forgot! THursday's my b-day, so I'm gonna give you guy's a present! I'm gonna put Up a story I'm working on, the first two chapters, but in return... I WOULD LIKE SOME REVIEWS PLEASE! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!

They had only been on the road when sounds of a battle reached their ears. They all ran forward, determined to see what was the matter. Around the corner, a large spider demon, had a girl with raven black hair in his grasp. InuYasha froze. The girl resembled Kikyo, but could not, for there was a different scent to her. That of roses and cinnamon. InuYasha started to growl. The girl had not noticed their arrival. She was struggling in the demons grasp. Yet… the girl made no sound, even though her mouth was open, and looked as if she were screaming. A young boy was hacking at the monster.

" Let my sister go! She's all I have left!" the boy screamed at the demon. He hacked away at the demon with a farming scythe. InuYasha charged in, ignoring the protests of his friends. He destroyed the demon in one strike, gathering the girl into his arms before she hit the ground. He touched down. The girl clung to his shirt, and only let go when her brother ran over to her, and flung him self into her arms. After a few moments, the boy turned to InuYasha.

" Arigatoo! You saved my sister! She's all I have left." He smiled unhappily. " Our family and friends were killed just a few weeks ago. My sister…" InuYasha looked encouragingly at the boy. " I will tell you all about her, but first, I think that we should offer you hospitality for our rescue."

The boy and girl led them to a small temple. On the way, the boy had told them their names, and had explained what they had been doing when they were attacked. all through this, the girl, Kagome, had remained silent. She walked beside Sango, who tried to make conversation with her, but soon stopped when Kagome and only smiled confused at her. InuYasha would occasionally look back at her. Sesshomaru noticed this and smiled. He asked what InuYasha had not.

" Souta, tell us. What is wrong with your sister?" Souta smiled. Not quiet sure what to say.

" Kagome is… deaf and mute. That's why she never screamed, nor heard what you were trying to tell her, lady Sango." The group stopped in their tracks. Kagome was a deaf? And a mute? Kagome looked puzzled at their sudden stop. She touched InuYasha's shoulder, smiled encouragingly at him, and pointed to the temple, just up ahead. InuYasha smiled sadly, took Kagome's hand, and walked with her ahead of the group. Souta smiled sadly. " she needs to see the world. I don't think that she actually is a mute… I actually know very little of her. She actually just popped out of the blue one day. She's been my sister ever since."

They had been at the temple for several days now, Kagome was out gathering apples. Only Souta knew this, he just assumed the others knew as well. InuYasha was prowling around the temple, talking to Miroku.

" InuYasha, do think that Kagome could actually make an asset to this team?" Miroku quizzed.

" I'm really not sure Miroku. I mean… she handled the wounds that had been inflicted upon her brother without any struggle, which makes me wonder if she's been taught as a healer. We need one." InuYasha had had that thought running through his head all day. Sounds coming from outside brought him to a stop. They were obviously, being made by Kagome. The sounds grew more urgent. InuYasha rushed outside. There was Kagome, helping an old priestess up the steps to the temple. The old woman was wounded. Blood ran down her arm, face, and side. Kagome was drenched in the old woman's wounds. InuYasha recognized the old woman.

" Keade!"

InuYasha ran forward to help Kikyo's grandmother. Keade had always helped them when they were in trouble. No matter if her own life had been in danger. Keade was old, short, fat and ugly. Also, she was missing one eye, so she wore a patch to cover that fact up. Old Keade had been like a grandmother to all of them. Even if she was Kikyo's real grandmother, she considered them all hers. And Besides. No matter what her appearance, She was Kind and gentle.

" I- InuYasha? Is that you?" Keade gasped out. She was in a bad way.

" Yes Keade." InuYasha said, holding onto her arm. " It's me. What happened?"

" I was attack by a large demon. It was looking for a woman who had killed it's mate, and assumed that I be that woman." InuYasha was beginning to notice something.

" Keade… Was it a shape shifting demon?" Keade looked at him startled.

" Aye. That it was. But how would ye know?" InuYasha squirmed slightly.

" We were attacked by a rather fierce female, shape shifting demon, and… well… Kikyo… died in battle." He paused. Looking for the reaction on Keade's face. It was one of sorrow. " And we were… saved I guess you could say… by the Mistress of Shadows." Keade looked startled at that last piece of information.

" That was the very same person who came to my aid. She destroyed the demon, and told me, that a little farther ahead, was a small apple orchard. She told me there was a girl there who could help me find my ' grandchildren'." Keade smiled at her last word. And… passed out. Kagome looked startled at the woman just suddenly collapsing. InuYasha Smiled reassuringly at her, and hauled Keade into the temple.

Later that night, InuYasha noticed a figure leaning over Keade. Keade was telling her something. He had no trouble what so ever in hearing her. Unfortunately, InuYasha couldn't tell who it was. The person was wearing a long dark cloak. And when she replied Keade, her voice was like a choir of angels, singing the loveliest song. Like a gentle spring breeze. Whistling through the grass.

" Child. Ye should join InuYasha and his friends. They will be of great help to you."

" I know Keade. If I get the chance, I will join them. But only if they can catch me. And only if they can find out my true identity." InuYasha breathed in quietly, but sharply.

The Mistress of Shadows!

And then, like a wisp of smoke in the wind, she was gone.

After several weeks of rest and discussion of where to go next, Sesshomaru finally announced that it was time they were going.

" I think that it's time that we hit the road again."

"… What about what we discussed?" Rin asked.

"… Which things. We have already decided we are going to Rave Cliffen next. Oh. You mean the other thing. Well… if she wishes to come. She may." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. " now how to do this." He muttered. Rin sighed in exasperation. Sango reached into her bag, and pulled out a sheet of paper. Rin pulled out a brush and calligraphy materials.

Seconds later, she and Sango held up a wet piece of paper that asked Kagome if she wanted to come with them. All through this, Kagome had looked at them quizzically. When she saw the note, she clapped her hands together, and nodded. She bent down to Souta, and looked him in the eye. As if to ask him something they had 'discussed' was okay with him. He swallowed hard and nodded. Keade looked up from her spot.

" I will be staying here with the boy. Now go if you're going."

wELL... THere's that.


End file.
